


You have a very nice body

by MikaCereza



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kitchen Scene, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S01E05, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaCereza/pseuds/MikaCereza
Summary: so Villanelle goes to Eve, and it could have ended this way ;)(see the end if the work for notes)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	You have a very nice body

Villanelle it’s at the table, watching Eve. She gets up and she goes to Eve, help her take the dress off, fold it and put it on the counter.   
\- You have a very nice body – Villanelle says staring at Eve, without moving.   
\- Thank you – Eve answers, waiting for her to move away.   
\- Can I touch you? - Villanelle asks, waiting for the answer to come closer.   
\- Yes – Eve says, holding her breath. Villanelle touch Eve’s arms and back, goes down and run fingers through Eve’s legs, going back for her back. As Eve start to turn around, Villanelle gently push her to the wall.   
\- Don’t turn around. - Villanelle hold her against the wall.   
\- OK. - Eve says as she arcs her body trying to get closer of Villanelle.   
\- You don’t know it – Villanelle talks low, really close to Eve, almost kissing her ear – but I think a lot about you.   
\- Yeah? What you think about me? - Eve ask, arching her body more, if that’s even possible. Villanelle presses her body against Eve, and with her foot she spread Eve’s leg just a little, as she licks and sucks her index and middle finger of one hand. She puts her hand on Eve’s thigh.   
\- Can I show it? - Villanelle waits for the answer.   
\- Yes, you can, please – Eve almost can handle herself.   
\- Please what? - Villanelle teases.   
\- Please, Villanelle, fuck me – Eve’s practically begging.   
\- You know Eve, verbal consent is very important – Villanelle says as she slides her two fingers inside Eve, and Eve lets a low moan escape – you could be with a hidden mic, or even recording it, and I need proofs that you wanted it much as me.   
Without knowing what to say, Eve responds:   
\- I’m not wearing a mic.   
\- Yeah, I see you’re not wearing anything – Villanelle answers with a smile, her hand doing movements, rubbing Eve’s clit. Eve was so wet, that Villanelle added another finger without realizing.   
\- Can I turn around now? - Eve can hardly say this words. Villanelle stop and takes her hand so Eve can turn. As Eve turns around, she stares at Villanelle.   
\- I didn’t say you could stop – Eve says as she takes Villanelle’s hand and put back where it was. Eve kiss Villanelle intensively and quick, ending with a bite in her lip.   
\- Can I touch you too? - Eve asks Villanelle, her word are only moans   
\- Yes, you can – Villanelle answers. Eve unbutton Villanelle’s pant, and pulls them down with her underwear.   
\- Don’t pull down more – Villanelle says, with her pant still above her knees. Eve puts her index and middle finger in Villanelle’s mouth, and she sucks and licks the fingers. Eve push her hand and puts inside Villanelle too, as she also lets a moan goes out. Both caressing each other, they stay at this for a while. Eve’s crying in Villanelle hands, shaking her legs, when suddenly, Villanelle stop, and take her hand off of Eve.   
\- What happened?? - Eve aks, as she was almost coming and she stops too, thinking that something happened.   
\- Don’t stop – Villanelle order and Eve continues her hand movements   
– I wanna cum in your hand. Villanelle licks her fingers that were inside Eve.   
\- You taste delicious – and then kiss Eve, pressing their bodies together, dancing in Eve hand – you can take your hand now. Eve takes her hand, so slicky. Without breaking the kiss, Villanelle pulls her pants up and button them. So she also gives Eve a bite in the lips, and whispers in her ear:   
\- Can I kneel so you can cum out in my mouth? Without saying anything, Eve just agrees with her head, as Villanelle goes down, kissing her all along the way. Villanelle kisses Eve’s entry, opening it with her tongue and sucking and licking all. Eve almost can’t stand when she cums. Eve can feel a smile in Villanelle’s mouth. Villanelle kisses Eve all the way back up.   
\- You should put a sweater – Villanelle whispers to Eve, and give a quick kiss, then she pulls away and turn around and goes put her own coat.   
\- I thought you’re going to kill me – Eve says, as she puts the sweater.   
\- Yeah, I also thought it. But I think that’s not going to happen this night. - Villanelle answer as she’s walking to the door – Probably not on next night too. Maybe someday, who knows.   
\- So I’ll see you again before having to be afraid of seeing you? - Eve asks going closer to Villanelle.   
\- You don’t ever need to be afraid of seeing me – Villanelle stops at the door, kiss Eve, and then whispers close to her ear – You need to be afraid of not seeing me.   
Villanelle opens the door:   
\- Goodnight Eve.   
\- You can stay, if you want – Eve says to her, and Villanelle closes the door. - Niko is out for a few days, so he’s not coming home tonight.   
\- You want me to stay? - Villanelle’s curious, almost showing a smile.   
\- At least I’m seeing you, so you won’t kill me – Eve answers.   
\- Well, you’re not wrong, but if this is the only reason for you wanting me to stay, than maybe I shouldn’t.   
\- It’s not the only reason – Eve takes her hand and they go together to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, english is not my native language, so sorry for any mispells!  
> I am happy with this results, this is my first fanfic ever written (not only im this fandom)! That means i'm learning now how to use ao3 xD


End file.
